User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Yuki
Yuki is the "pet" of the Faraday House. She's the most powerful cat in the world, and ended up being involved in terrible experiments in a facility in Japan, until Lumi saved her. Those experiments gave her the ability to transform into a human. Appearance Yuki is a white domestic short hair cat, with blue eyes. As a human she has long white hair, similarly blue eyes, and wears nightgowns. She has an incredible figure, as a result of the Super Mutation, in her human form. Personality Yuki is a very typical cat- sleeps, eats, and sleeps. She'll vie for your attention when she wants it, and loves a good petting- this includes when she's a human. Her high level of intelligence makes her highly insightful, even more-so than a lot of Humans, and she uses it help Rachael with her work, as well as just interacting and keeping up with Lumi, Eadda, Rachael, Marcella and Mai. Yuki has the power to telepathically speak with others, as well as just being able to comprehend and use human speech and languages. Yuki, even as a human, isn't afraid to get close to people, right into their comfort zone, and snuggle up. She usually likes to sneak around and listen in on other people's business- an easy thing to do as a cat. Yuki has a fear of anything involving medical procedures, psychological evaluations, and injury. This fear is so strong, she actively avoids Lionel Stanford and Hana, as their presence causes her to panic and suffer from anxiety and panic attacks if she sees them. She also avoids all laboratories on the Faraday Isles, and seems to be also be afraid of white lab coats as well. Lumi is trying to help Yuki, but even feeling like she's being examined causes panic attacks, so Lumi tries to help her in as friendly a way as possible, but Yuki's fears run deep, and understandably so. Background Yuki's mother was born in 2001 in Japan. Naturally, she has respectable psionic powers for a cat, which gathered the interest of the "EvoGenesis Foundation" in Japan. This group was attempting to "beat" evolution to the punch, and claim the mightiest powers though genetic engineering and unnatural selection. As a front however, they were simply using psionics to help further science and medicine. They catnapped Yuki's mother (or Seed-571), and began studying her. She was one of many naturally occurring psychic animals. Many tests were done using her DNA, from maximizing her powers, to altering her powers, to adding powers to her. However, she, and at least ten other household animals, were brought into the "Super Infiltration Solider Program", or the "SisPro". This program was attempting to not only heighten senses and mental awareness to its maximum potential, but also species-shifting transformation. Imagine, a squad of marines being able to flawlessly infiltrate a base disguised as pigeons or mice, before transforming back into Humans, or spies literally being able to be a fly on the wall? It would be the start of a new era in spying and military tactics. Before they started testing Human-to-Animal transformation, they started Animal-to-Human transformation, just to prove the concept. Many experiments were held, some inhumane, some not. But they were all failures. After they finally cracked the transformation part, at least 1000 failed experiments in, the researchers just couldn't get the body to fully transform, look human after transformation, have sufficient energy after transformation, or even just to stay alive. This is when one researcher had a genius idea: the Super Mutation. This mutation super-boosts regenerative powers, alongside boosts to ones physical condition as a whole. They believed that the Super Mutation's effect to boost the physical condition would work to heighten to capability of the transformation- since it was a "physical" power. As well as the fact the regenerative properties of the Super Mutation would allow for a complete transformation, as the "Genetic Switch" flipped from animal to human. So, many attempts ended in failure, even a few from Yuki's mother. They once again attempted it using Yuki's mother's DNA, however, they boosted the genetic psionics potential, balanced a few more things out, then tried again, this time, it was a resounding success. The boosted psionic condition of Yuki worked in tandem with the super mutation to provide a stable physical condition through more controlled power and biology management. However, Yuki couldn't manage it at first, and her first few attempts ended in a failure to transform at all. The researchers realized that since Yuki didn't have any "half-way" transformations, it meant she was likely the success they were looking for. They forced her to keep trying, and even began beating her out of desperation. Yuki was the first animal, after approximately prior 1094 experiments, and 112 personal transformation attempts, to perfectly transform into a human without any ill effects. The regenerative and enhancing properties of the Super Mutation working wonders to keep both her cat and human forms in peak condition, incredibly healthy, and separate. However, the transformation wasn't /as/ perfect as they had hoped, as Yuki still retained her cat ears and tail in her human form. Yuki, especially in her Human Form, was of great interest to the researchers in regards to the Super Mutation. They experimented on her in other ways, mainly in her Human Form, as the researchers tried to find out the limits of the super mutation. This went from cutting her, breaking bones, injecting her with viruses and diseases, to straight up cutting off her limbs. They once even broke her neck, and she regenerated from it. As Yuki matured and her transformation powers settled in, she began to realize she had other psychic powers too, and she figured out she was just as intelligent, if not more-so, than the humans trapping her there. (It would also take, longer, but she will come to realize, that like most cases of the Super Mutation, she had ceased to age.) A few more experiments were ran after Yuki, but none were as powerful or could transform as well. They named Yuki "Yuki" almost as a joke. Yuki is a common Japanese cat name, with the same meaning as Lumi: "snow". Lumi is the most powerful Human, and Yuki is the most powerful cat. Yuki tried many times to use her wits and very attractive human form to try and get out, but it always failed, and she was always beaten for it. Her saving grace came when she was 3, and Lumi Faraday was visiting Japan in person. She always new this facility was here, but was waiting to publicly shame them in person and to the media. The EvoGenesis Foundation were running many, many inhumane programs involving human experimentation at deeper levels, attempting to create living psychic weapons, mass produce writing-type psychics, making "chimeras", and all sorts of bad stuff. (There is a reason Lumi didn't act sooner, but that is one of her most closely guarded secrets.) Lumi immediately called for the facility and program to be shut down, and it was. All the experiments which could live were freed for rehabilitation or adoption, a lot were put down because it would have been crueler to let them live. One of these experiments caught Lumi's eye: Yuki. She saw the pun of the name, and quickly became friends with her over the course of a few hours. Yuki also quickly came to enjoy Lumi's company. Yuki transformed in front of Lumi, and Lumi was amazed at it. Lumi promised Yuki that she would help her in every way she could if she came with her, and Yuki agreed. Of course, Lumi sent a lot of funds to aid the other experiments, but Yuki became a personal friend. Lumi has since optimized and perfected the transformation process within Yuki's body, making it seamless, comfortable, and swift. Lumi also gave Yuki a tiny implant in her head, which would cover Yuki in a light as she transforms, if wanted, (as she does transform into a naked person after all), and immediately creates a nightgown over her to cover her up, if wanted. Powers Yuki is very powerful, for a cat. She possesses intelligence rivaling the peak of human intelligence, and thanks to the Super Mutation, an enhanced physical condition both in cat an human forms. Like most other Super Humans(?), she's also ageless. *Enhanced Condition *Feline Physiology *Human Physiology *Peak Human Intelligence *Semi-Immortality Yuki's natural psionic powers are both useful and respectable, but her main power is her ability to transform between a Human and a Cat. *Biomorphing/Species-Shifting *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Telekinetic Force Manipulation 'PICT Sheet' Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet